


Take My Hand

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Becoming blind, Blind Character, Blindness, Charles Smith Crying, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Electrocution, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Forsythe Pendleton Jones 1 Good Dad, Forsythe Pendleton Jones 1 Good Grandfather, Good Parent FP Jones II, Helpless, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Becoming Blind, Jughead Jones Blind, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones raped, Loss of Identity, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Past Drug Use, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past hurting your loved ones, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge for a loved one, Video Tapes, Worried FP Jones II, change of plans, feeling helpless, feeling lost, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Jug and Betty enter the cabin and watch the Mr. Honey video It seems the person making the videos Is still there. They kill Betty and kidnap Jughead. In the morning It was a normal work day for Charles, until he receives an unexpected phone call. It seems the person making these video tapes Is not only related to the guy he killed In the past, but that since Charles took something of theirs the person making the video tapes Is now returning the favor. It seems the person who made the video tapes did It to learn everything they could about Charles, his family, and their lives. Charles now lost one of his sisters, he needs to save his only brother before It's too late!
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & FP Jones II, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 5





	Take My Hand

Jughead and Betty were watching the Mr. Honey video In shock when suddenly someone knocked Jughead out and killed Betty. In the morning Charles was In his office when he received a phone call. 

Charles: Hello?

A man: Hello Charles Smith

….

Charles: Who Is this?

The man: The father of Dylan Barron asshole!

Charles’s heart dropped, he thought he would never hear that name again. The name of the guy he and Chic had to kill.

The man: You took something precious from me! Now, I’m taking something precious from you!

Charles heard sounds of electricity and screams of pain In the background.

Charles: Who Is that?!(Screamed angrily)

Suddenly he heard a voice he recognized. But It wasn’t vibrant and outgoing like he remembered. It was weak and filled with pain.

Jughead: C-C-C-Charles 

Charles: Oh my god Jughead! Don’t hurt him!

The man: We’ll see how much damage Is done by the time you get here.

Charles: No please-!

But the guy hung up. Meanwhile Jughead was In his boxers and tied to a chair; so he could do nothing about the shock collar on his neck. 

The man: Your brother took my son from me. He will forever never see life again. Now, I’ll be doing the same to Charles’s baby brother.

Jughead: No wait please!

He screamed In pain as the man sprayed something Into his eyes. Soon everything went dark and Jughead could not see a thing.

Jughead: What did you do to me?! I can’t see anything! Please stop!(Cried)

But It didn’t take long for Charles to trace the phone call. It seems Jughead was still at that cabin. Two hours later Charles busted Into a bedroom to see the man holding the remote to the shock collar. 

Charles: Who are you?!(Screamed angrily)

The man: My name Is Jason, last name Barron obviously. I’m the one who has been making the video tapes with some of my friends being the actors. It was the only way to learn about you, your family, and their lives. Plus It was so much fun scaring all of you plus your little brother’s friends. You took my son from me. In return, I killed your sister Betty and your only brother Is next.

Charles: It was an accident! He overdosed! 

Jason: On drugs you and that Chic guy gave him no doubt! Do you not think I know what my son was doing with you two? Now, I think I’ll do the same with your baby brother and make you watch. And It’s going to be more fun knowing I permanently took away his sight and now he’ll no longer see who’s hurting him or what’s happening but he’ll feel It.

Soon Charles’s arms were seized by someone In a “Jughead” mask and someone In a “Betty” mask. He struggled put It was no use and he was tied In a chair across from his little brother and gagged. Jughead’s boxers were yanked off and he fell to the floor as he was untied. Jughead whimpered as Jason probed his entrance tentatively, sliding his middle and Index fingers Inside him as far as his first knuckle His fingers eased deeper Inside him until they were buried two knuckle-lengths Inside him, and he stumbled on the bumpy ridges that made up his G-spot. The odd sense of pressure that he could feel but not see made him squirm. Then Jason Increased the force of his frustratingly even strokes making Jughead whine. Jason laughed evilly. Jughead whined.

Jason: I’m going to make your little brother cum Charles

Jughead whimpered as Jason gently nibbled his right earlobe. Before he could fully understand what was going on, the fingers buried In him picked up speed. Then, he let out a small sob as he felt something spill out of his privates. He had just cummed. Soon Jason peppered the side of Jughead’s neck with featherlight kisses, his hand tangling In the hair at the nape of his neck. When he finally worked his way up to her ear, he purred.

Jason: Absolutely delicious. I need lots more. 

Jughead whimpered as Jason’s warm tongue probed his slick front hole. He spread Jughead’s thighs a little wider then lightly ran his tongue down the creases where his legs joined his pelvis. Jason nuzzled against Jughead’s Inner thigh soaking In everything about that moment: the softness of Jughead’s skin, the mewling noises he made. Jason flicked his tongue at Jughead’s hole causing Jughead to whine. He slipped the flat of his tongue slowly back Inside him. Jughead let out a loud whimper A slight tremble developed In Jughead as Jason deliberately stroked the outside of his upper leg In time with each long measured lick of Jughead’s hole. As he continued running his hands methodically over Jughead’s body, he silently catalogued every reaction he made. He started licking his hole In a semicolon pattern. A moment later, Jughead’s body started convulsing as he spasmed against his tongue. He continued licking him until his full body spasms calmed down to Intermittent twitches finally stopped. 

Jason: He so beautiful Charles, so beautiful(Whispered)

Soon he forced Jughead onto his lap on his cock. He pushed all the way Into him until his hilt was against Jughead’s skin. A loud whimper escaped Jughead as he did. Suddenly, Jason felt like his dick was being squeezed through a warm, wet vise, and he fought the urge to Immediately cum. His eyes were naturally drawn to the pressure clamping down on him. Jughead’s hole was stretched wide as he sank further down on him. He rocked gently forward to slide Jughead deeper within him. There were only about two-thirds of his cock Inside him, but he already felt like he was on the verge of exploding from the pressure. 

Jughead: Please stop(Whimpered)

Jason rocked his hips sharply. His hips started rolling In an elliptical pattern, slowly picking up speed with every few rotations. Jason Immediately saw stars as his balls tightened, his building orgasm Imminently approaching. A few seconds later, Jason let out a deep groan followed by a series of nearly Inarticulate expletives as his hips began pistoning uncontrollably against Jughead’s hole. Jason’s lips clamped down on Jughead’s chest, tongue working his right nipple. Jason sucked lightly but steadily, making Jughead cry out as his head fell back. 

Charles: Stop please!(Gave a muffled cry)

Jason trailed kisses down Jughead’s neck, one landing on his pulse point.

Jughead: No!(Sobbed)

Jason: I’m going to fuck your baby brother so hard Smith(Moaned)

Jughead: Please!(Sobbed)

Jason rammed In relentlessly. He could feel his tip press against Jughead’s prostate on multiple occasions, causing Jughead to sob whenever he did. One, two, five more thrusts and the quick workings of Jughead’s hole made Jughead’s orgasm with Incredible Intensity. Jughead’s walls seemed to tighten around Jason so much that his own pleasure was multiplied exponentially. The tightness of Jughead’s hole caused his own orgasm to come and he spilled his semen deep Inside of him. 

Jason: God, you smell and feel so good(Moaned)

Jughead: Please stop please(Cried)

Jughead cried out as Jason cummed Inside again as he licked Jughead everywhere on the stomach, chest, neck, and face.

Jughead: No more, please(Sobbed)

Jason: So tight, so wet(Moaned)

Jughead: I can't take this anymore! Please stop!(Cried)

Jason: No, this Is too much fun. I will fill you just like your brother did my son.(Moaned)

He started bouncing harder and faster causing Jughead to sob harder. After three more hours Jason cummed hard then pushed Jughead off of him and onto the floor. He got his clothes on and put Jughead’s boxers back on. He untied Charles, took the gag out, and left with the masked man and women. Charles didn’t give a fuck about going after them right now! He cared about his little brother! He rushed over and gently touched Jughead’s right cheek causing Jughead to flinch and sob and tremble harder.

Charles: Oh Jug, It’s just me now. It’s your brother. I’m getting you to the hospital.

Jughead: Charles, I can’t see you! I can’t see anything!(Sobbed hard)

Charles: I know baby brother, I know. But I’m right here. I’m still right here.(Said sadly)

Jughead scrambled Into Charles arms. Charles could tell the way his baby brother clung to him tight and hard he didn’t want to let go. Charles didn’t want to either. As he picked him up Into his arms he refused let go. He put Jughead In his car and rushed to the hospital. As soon as Jughead was put In a hospital bed wrapped In blankets Charles called his mom and dad; explaining everything. As soon as the doctors were done Charles walked over to Jughead.

Charles: I’m right here Jug

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes

Jughead: I’m almost at the end of my senior year and I won’t even be able to see It let alone my graduation and graduation party! I won’t be able to see the faces of my family and friends anymore! To top It all off I no longer have the women I was going to marry after graduation! Why did this all have to be taken from me?! Why my sight?! Why?!(Sobbed)

Charles’s heart broke seeing what his little brother was going through.

Charles: I miss Betty too. I’m so sorry! And I’m so sorry this was my past that came back to hurt you two! But I will catch these tape making bastards! I will make them pay for everything!

He pulled him Into his arms, holding him close, shushing him as he cries, trying to soothe him.

Charles: Shh, It’s okay Jug, calm down, you’re alright now. You’re gonna be just fine. It’s okay.

Jughead just shook. Nothing seemed okay, It seemed like one big lie. He held onto his brother tightly, trying to calm his breathing, keep everything under control. Even when It seemed Impossible to do so. His older brother pulled back to look at his neck; running a thumb over the bruise that showed where the shock collar once was.

Charles: We can go home soon baby brother. We’ve just gotta get some medication, and I have to go talk with your doctor. Dad and mom will be here soon.

He kissed his forehead and left the room. But being alone on top of the darkness made Jughead worse. He broke down; sobbing Into his pillow. Soon FP and Alice rushed In and Jughead recognized their voices as his hands gripped the sheets, bottom lip trembling, and more tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. 

FP: Juggie...God, Jug… I’m so sorry baby

FP and Alice couldn’t Imagine what he was going through. Especially when his life was just beginning. Jughead just repeated what he said to Charles causing his parent’s hearts to break more. Alice grabbed Jughead’s left hand softly as FP kissed his forehead.

Jughead: I miss your face daddy! I want to see your face! Please! I’ll never be able to read or write another story! Please daddy, I love reading and writing! Why does this all have to be taken away from me?!(Sobbed hard)

FP: I know baby boy, I know. None of this Is right!(Voice breaking)

Alice: Jughead, I know It feels like that right now. But I promise we’ll help you through this. I promise you will still read and write someday. But I still think It’s a good Idea If we call the University of Iowa and tell them you need to start Intending next year Fall Instead. You need time to heal and be helped. Not long head first Into college after just becoming blind. In fact, I’ll call your new principle and tell her you need someone to help you while you’re at school. Any of your friends I’m sure will do.

Jughead: All my friends are going to college and starting the beginning of their lives while I’m stuck here and unable to see the beginning of my life let alone the end!(Sobbed hard)

She ran her hand sadly through Jughead’s hair

Alice: I know honey, I’m so sorry. I’m sad Betty’s gone. And right when she was starting the beginning of her life too. But I want you to know I love you and you’re just as much as my child as Betty Is. We’ll help you through this.

Jughead: Could you...will you lay with me daddy?

FP smiled softly, running his hands through Jughead’s black hair. He nodded, lying beside Jughead and pulling Jughead close to him. Letting him get comfortable. Jughead laid his head onto his dad’s firm chest, and let himself sink Into the familiar scent and warmth of his dad, letting himself feel safe and protected for a little while. Nothing made sense, everything was falling apart, and all Jughead wanted to do was give up for a little while, but he couldn’t. Not with his dad here, holding him and singing softly. His family was the only thing that mattered right now, and with that In mind, Jughead fell Into a deep sleep. Charles walked back In.

Charles: I talked to my co-workers. I’m taking time off of work so I can be there for Jughead while you two are at work and so I can drop off and pick up Jughead with school. He will not be left alone, I promise. 

FP: I’ll Inform Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Archie. So when he goes back to school they know to watch out for him and take It easy.

Charles: The doctors said he can go home now

FP gently picked his blind but still beautiful baby boy up Into his arms and the three of them went home. Jughead wasn’t doing much, he laid In bed most of the time. Every night he awoke, screaming and crying, needing Charles or his dad to hold him until sleep overtook him once again. It was hard, and everything seemed to be upside down and too difficult to navigate. That morning after Charles dropped Jughead off at school then returned home he saw a new video tape on the porch steps. His heart filled with sorrow and rage as he saw the tape was not only everything that happened to Jughead but that there even was a guy In a “Charles” mask watching everything. The only thing that made him happy about his little brother being blind right now was when he shows this to his parents Jughead won’t be able to see It. After school Jughead fell asleep on the couch after his brother made him some supper. But not long after he woke up sobbing, he had no clue what else to do. He held his knees to his chest, and desperately tried to calm himself. He couldn’t though. So through shaking breaths, and harsh sobs, he called out for his older brother. Charles rushed over to the couch and sat down beside his little brother, pulling him Into his arms, running a hand up and down his back, telling him that he was okay, that he just needed to take a deep breath. Jughead calmed down after nearly an hour, collapsing against his brother’s chest, shaking and heaving. Charles ran his hands through Jughead’s hair, pulling him closer and hugging him close, trying to make him feel safe. It seemed Impossible after what happened, he was ruined and violated. There was nothing that Charles could do other than be there for his baby brother. Jughead needed him.

Charles: Jug, what happened brother?

Jughead was shaking, clinging tightly to his brother. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to his family about anything, he felt so ashamed, like his family was ashamed of him. It was like he wasn’t himself anymore, like everything about him was ruined, like he was taken apart and destroyed. He was unlovable. He shook his head, trying to stop his tears.

Charles: Hey, talk to me. It’s okay, you’re okay now. I promise brother. You’ve gotta talk to me. I can only help If you let me In.

Jughead: How can you, dad, mom, and Jellybean not hate me now? I’m blind and useless now? I won’t be able to see your smiles anymore or the love In your eyes! Some fuckin Serpent King I’ll be now that I can’t even see! I won’t even be able to protect The Serpents anymore let alone anyone else! I won’t be able to help my friends and solve mysteries anymore! 

Charles held him closer, kissing his temple, running a hand up and down his back, trying to soothe him.

Charles: We could never hate you. We love you so much. This shouldn’t have happened, and I’m so sorry that It did. I’m so sorry Jughead.

He didn't want his family to be sorry or feel bad, he just wanted them here, wanted to make sure that they weren’t leaving anytime soon. The world was falling apart and It seemed like It was taking him down with It. With a sigh, Jughead pulled the blankets tighter around his body and hoped that the world would stop spinning for a while, just until he could get back up again. Charles pulled him closer and told him to go back to sleep, try and get a few more hours, saying that their dad would be home soon as he can. Jughead nodded, letting his head fall to his brother’s chest, and let his eyes slip shut. There wasn’t a lot left that he could do. All he could do Is put his faith and trust Into the people around him and hope that they don’t let him down. Charles ran his hands through the boy’s hair and let his own eyes fall closed, hoping that he could get his little brother through this, that he could be there to help all the way. Jughead woke up later to the sound of a door opening and closing. It was his dad. FP was now sitting beside him, running a hand up and down his back, smiling sadly.

FP: Hey Juggie. How you feeling?

Jughead shrugged as Charles got up to let his brother lay with their dad for a while. FP pulled him Into his arms, letting his baby boy lay his head on his firm chest. The warmth that his dad radiated had always amazed Jughead. The man was basically a human furnace and It came In handy many times before now. With a sad sigh, FP placed a kiss to Jughead’s forehead, and then his left cheek, temple, and hair. Breathing In his beautiful boy’s scent. FP was livid. His baby was hurting and broken.

Jughead: He raped me! I couldn’t see It but I could feel It! Every bit of It! 

He was playing with his dad’s tie, tears falling down his face, but they seemed to always be there now. FP wrapped his arms completely around Jughead, pulling him closer and turning off the lamp.

FP: I know baby, I’m so sorry. Try and get some sleep, you’re okay now. I’m right here. Go to sleep Juggie.

The small boy scooted more closely, and snuggled his face Into his dad’s neck. His dad placed a soft kiss on his boy’s forehead. FP smiled lightly, pulling his boy close to his chest, and letting his hand grip Jughead’s.

FP: I love you Juggie

Jughead: I love you too daddy

In the morning when the alarm went off FP saw the look on Jughead’s face. He looked embarrassed about something.

FP: Jug, what Is It?

Jughead: I need to start taking showers again before school…. And I-

FP: You want me to help you? And you want to take a bath Instead so It’s easier?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: It’s okay sweetheart, I understand. Of course I’ll help you. Stay here, I’ll grab some clothes for you.

Once he put the clothes In the downstairs bathroom and filled the tub he walked Jughead Inside shutting the door. He helped him out of his clothes and slowly helped him Into the water. FP took the bar of soap and began rubbing It on Jughead’s back and shoulders. Jughead closed his eyes and leaned Into his dad’s soothing touch. FP grabbed a bottle of shampoo and put a generous amount of It on his son’s hair. Jughead sighed as his dad massaged his hair. As soon as Jughead got rinsed, he stayed In the tub for a while as his dad lightly massaged his back. 

FP: I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you baby

He wrapped a towel around his boy and helped him out of the tub.

FP: Don’t worry about It son. I will do this every morning and every night If It’ll help.(Dried him off)

He helped him Into his clothes. He brought him to the table where breakfast was waiting. He handed Jughead a nice mug of hot chocolate. 

FP: How are you feeling this morning baby?

Jughead’s mind was somewhere else, worries clouding his thoughts, breathing hard to catch. His chest felt tight. He felt everything crumbling. When he came around he was now on the couch Instead of the kitchen table; his dad was sitting next to him, wrapping him In a blanket, whispering soothing words to him. Jughead let out a breath, falling Into his father’s embrace tiredly.

FP: Hey, you with me bub?

Jughead nodded, tears still running down his cheeks. 

FP: What’s going on kid? I know you’re hurting, but you can talk to me you know? You don’t have to keep this all locked up Inside okay? I’m here to listen. You’ve gotta talk to someone okay? I didn’t wanna make you see a therapist or the school consoler. And I won’t. But you’ve gotta talk to me.

Jughead curled In on himself, letting his head lay on his dad's chest. The tears wouldn’t stop. Thinking about this wasn’t something he wanted to do, but his dad was also right, he needed to talk about It.

Jughead: My friends are going to leave me now, aren’t they?

FP: Juggie no! Why would you think that?

FP looked at him questionably, shifting so he could look at his son, he ran a hand through his hair gently. Jughead looked down, sniffing, shaking his head In protest.

Jughead: I just…maybe they don’t…want someone like me. Someone all messed up…and ruined.

FP sighed, pulling his son closer

FP: Juggie baby, I’m sure that they don’t see you that way. You’re not messed up or ruined. This wasn’t your fault, It will never be your fault bub. You didn’t do anything wrong, or bad to deserve this. I know It’s hard kiddo. You probably feel so fucking lost right now, and I’m so sorry that we weren’t there to help you, protect you. That’s on us. If you ever feel like you’re going to do something, hurt yourself, you have to come to us okay? We’ll figure It out.

Jughead held onto his dad tighter, so thankful that he still has him. FP swiped a tear from his cheek and pressed a kiss to his temple. Wishing endlessly that he could take his boys pain away. Sobs couldn’t be stopped, his dad held him, wiped the tears away, but all Jughead could do was cry and sob, wanting nothing more than to have his sight back. 

FP: Shh, It’s gonna be okay baby. You’re gonna be just fine. Come here.

Jughead held on tighter, afraid to let go. FP held on to the shaking, sobbing boy until they both had to get going. As usual Archie helped Jughead with his classes and school work all day. As usual the only class he had to quit with not being able to see was gym class. Today they were watching a movie during history class and god that made him feel worse. He missed watching movies and TV shows. Now, he actually felt kind of lucky the Twilight drive-In closed. He would not be able to handle working at a movie place when you can’t even enjoy the movies. As soon as FP got home that night Jughead jumped on him with a tight hug. FP quickly returned the hug, letting his son bury his face Into his neck.

FP: Everything alright Juggie?

His son’s shoulders shook a little and he knew that he was In fact crying, It wasn’t uncommon anymore, but It broke FP’s heart every single time he heard those cries.

Jughead: I don’t wanna feel like this anymore dad. I don’t wanna feel like everything Is falling apart, like there’s something missing now. I just want my sight back! We watched a movie today In history class and I couldn’t even enjoy It! I want to enjoy movies and see my friends faces again! I want to see my family’s faces again!

FP nodded, running a hand down his son’s spine, trying to soothe him of the obvious pain that he was enduring.

FP: I know kiddo. I know you want to. But It’s not an option, all blind people wish It was, but It’s not and we have to deal with that. I know It’s hard, but you’re strong enough to get through this. I know you bub, you’re strong enough. You just need to rest and take some time to figure this all out. I know things are confusing right now, but you’ve just gotta work through all these thoughts and feelings. It’s going to be okay.

Jughead shook his head and pulled away, wiping his tears and sniffling.

FP: I don’t feel like It’s going to be okay

FP nodded again, brushing a falling piece of hair from Jughead’s forehead. He took Jughead up to his room and they got In the bed together. FP decided to have his dad over for a visit again. They finally had a real relationship and he should know what’s happening to his grandson. After FP texted him It was nearly 11pm when Forsythe walked through the door with a sad sigh. He shrugged out of his coat, and kicked off his boots. He walked up to Jughead’s room. He looked at the bed, looking at FP, and then noticing his small grandson.

Forsythe: Hey Jughead. How are you?

The boy shrugged and pulled his knees closer to his chest, leaning his head on his dad’s shoulder, eyes heavy. It was obvious that he was tired, but neither FP nor Forsythe said anything and they let the boy fall asleep In FP’s arms for the night. Forsythe bid them both a goodnight and made his way downstairs, leaving FP to his thoughts for the night. At some point, the whole house was asleep, and the rain outside picked up, thunder coming along with It. Jughead woke up startled by loud thunder. His dad’s arm was around him, and his head been pillowed In his chest. It seemed that he couldn’t catch his breath, and he tried desperately to calm himself down, telling himself that It’s nothing. But he missed being able to see rain and storms. Without waking his dad he quietly snuck out of the bed, downstairs, and out Into the backyard. He couldn’t see the rain anymore but he could feel It. It felt SO GOOD! He stood there enjoying the wet and the sound of thunder. He tried to feel his way and step off the porch. But he ended up falling and scraping his knees against the concrete on the patio. His palms dug Into It painfully, and he couldn’t help the tears that came like a flood. A sob escaped his throat as the rain drenched him, and he curled In on himself, sobbing Into his knees. He doesn’t know when he started crying out, or when he started crying for his dad, for anyone to help him, but his throat was raw by the time arms pulled him back Into the house and a door closed. There were arms around him again, along with a blanket. He doesn’t know how long It took his dad to calm him down, but he eventually uncurled his limbs and launched himself Into his dad’s arms, burying his face Into his chest, clinging to the only warmth In reach. Gentle hands combed through his soaked hair and he shivered, a chill running through him.

FP: Shh, It’s okay baby. It’s okay, I’m here. It’s alright, take a deep breath. Okay? 

Jughead let himself cry Into his dad’s sweatshirt until It got to be too cold In his soaked clothes.

FP: Come on bub, you’ve gotta take a bath, or something. You’re shaking, you’ll get sick kiddo. We’ve gotta warm you up alright?

Jughead shook, stuttering through his words.

Jughead: I heard the r-rain and t-thunder. I just… I had to feel It…. Had t-t-to hear I-I-It. I miss seeing r-r-rain and s-s-storms! I’m….I’m so-sorry d-dad.

FP gently picked him up, cradling the back of his head and pressing a kiss to his temple.

FP: Don’t apologize, It’s okay bub. You couldn’t help It. It’s okay, come on. Gotta get you warmed up alright?

Jughead nodded, and let his dad carry him up the stairs and Into Jughead’s bathroom. He closed the door gently and let him sit on the toilet. Jughead zoned out as his dad ran the water, letting It get to the right temperature. He barely registers his dad helping him out of his soaked clothing, and helping him step Into the bath. He comes back to his senses when his dad starts washing his hair, speaking soothing words and running a gentle hand up and down his back. By the time he got Into a pair of joggers and a clean sweatshirt It was nearly 4am. His dad wrapped an arm around him and led him back to his bedroom. Jughead crawled under the blankets as his dad closed the blinds, hoping the sunlight wouldn’t wake them up. As soon as his dad was under the blankets, Jughead reached for him, and let him pull him Into his arms. The familiar scent of his dad calming him the best It could, helping him drift Into a dreamless sleep. Later that Saturday morning Jughead’s thoughts were cut off by his dad’s voice. 

FP: Jug? You awake? 

Jughead: Yeah, I am

His own voice sounded foreign and broken. He didn’t recognize himself anymore. He didn’t know who he used to be, but rather who he Is now. He doesn’t like who he Is now, he doesn’t understand why he Is the way he Is now. No matter how much his dad wants to be there for him and how much his family wants to help, they don’t help. They are all amazing. They all want what’s best for him and he knows that. They are doing so much and the comfort Is reassurance during times of doubt. But, they can’t fix him. He’s broken now and he Isn’t sure If he can glue himself back together again.

FP: How about we get you some breakfast? I think It’s just us. Charles Is working on your case and looking through the tapes and my dad Is talking with him. Jellybean and your mom Is doing a little girl’s shopping.

Jughead only nodded and forced himself out of the bed. His dad seemed to sense his caution and fear, and placed a tentative arm around his waist, leading him down the stairs and Into the kitchen for some breakfast. He could barely eat one bite. Later that say Charles walked In with a sigh, he slipped his shoes off and climbed the staircase, opening Jughead’s door to his little brother In his bed, curled up In layers of blankets listening to his IPOD.

Charles: Hey baby brother. How are you doing? 

Jughead smiled a little, scooting over, but getting caught In the blankets and getting tangled up. Charles laughed a little. He unwrapped the boy from the blankets and climbed In next to him. Jughead was quick to snuggle his way Into Charles’s arms. Charles kissed his forehead and brought the boy closer to his chest. He let him bury his face Into his neck and relax Into him. 

Jughead: I’m okay. Nothing Interesting really. Just listening to music.

Charles: What song are you on now?

Jughead: Brighter Then The Sun by Colbie Callet. I miss seeing the sun Charles. I can feel the warmth, but not see It.

Charles hummed In response and kissed the boys head again. 

Charles: I know

Jughead: Hey, at least I don’t need sunglasses now. You don’t have to worry about the sun hurting my eyes.(Laughed and joked)

Charles huffed a little kissing the boys right cheek softly. 

Charles: I’m always worried about you. Nothing Is going to stop me from doing that little brother. Sorry to break It to you.

Jughead laughed a little. Both boys were woken up from their nap when their grandfather came In the room announcing that dinner was ready. Charles was up right away, he always was a light sleeper, but Jughead was groggy as hell and Incapable of getting out of the bed. Charles couldn’t tell If a wave of sadness hit him and he just didn’t wanna get up, or If the boy was just really tired. Either way, Charles tried to coax him out of bed, only to be Ignored. His heart was heavy as he walked down the stairs, shaking his head at his dad’s questioning look, along with grandfather’s. FP sighed sadly and gave them both a soft smile before getting up and walking up the staircase. 

Jughead had been doing well today, and It hurt FPs heart to think about his son falling back Into that dark hole. He knocked gently on the bedroom door and only opened It when he didn’t get a response. He Is desperate for his boy to know that he Isn’t alone In this. Jughead has been through a lot In his short life, but this Is something that can’t be fixed quickly. He needs time and space to figure things out and think through the things that he can’t seem to. His son was curled up on the bed when he walked Into the room.

FP: Hey Juggie. You sure you don’t wanna come eat something? We’re having pizza.

His boy didn’t make a move to respond, but rather he just laid there, staring at the wall In front of him. 

FP: Jughead? Come on bub, I know It’s hard, but you’ve gotta keep eating. Please baby? 

His son shook his head and curled In on himself. FP couldn’t faintly see the tears streaming down his face, and he thinks maybe his son had a nightmare. But he also knows that sometimes his son just needs a moment to cry, to let things go. FP Is still proud of him though. His son was doing really well today, up until now, of course, but he did well today. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his boy’s hair. 

FP: It’s okay kid. I promise you’re going to be okay. You did well today. Really good bub. You’re trying your best and I’m so proud of you kiddo.

It took three more days for FP to get Jughead out of the house for other things besides school. Those three days were slow moving and hard on the both of them. FPs heart broke every single time his boy couldn’t get out of bed, let alone downstairs. Jughead was going through the phases though, It was normal for rape victims plus people struggling with being blind. Jughead was brought back to reality by his dad brushing a thumb across his right cheek, his other hand squeezing his left shoulder softly. 

FP: Come on bub. I’ll make us some lunch to eat? Maybe I’ll go get Pop’s? 

Jughead had to admit, It sounded amazing and he could definitely eat two burgers on a good day. But, he had been losing his appetite lately, he hasn’t been able to eat a full meal In days. He thought about It though, and he was actually pretty hungry. Although he wanted to have some Pop’s, he didn’t want his dad to leave him alone for even a half an hour. 

Jughead: Can we just eat something here? I don't ...I don’t want you to go anywhere. 

FP shushed him and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

FP: Hey, no It’s okay, alright? We can eat something from here, that’s totally fine kiddo. But, how about you come with me to Pop’s? We can get something there, to go or for there. I’ll be with you the whole time.

Jughead bit his lip as his eyes filled with tears

Jughead: I think...maybe I should just stay here. It’s probably for the best you know? 

FP sighed and pulled his boy In for a hug, running a hand up and down his spine.

FP: I think It’s best If you get outside baby. I think It’d be good for you alright? 

Jughead was apprehensive as expected, but FP managed to get him out of bed, and by 12:30 his boy was sitting In the passenger seat of the car. It took a solid 10 minutes to get his son to walk out the front door of the house, the boy had frozen In place and went Into a sense of shock. FP got him to calm down and let his son curl closer to him as they walked out to the car. Driving over to Pop’s wasn’t all that hard, but getting Jughead to come Inside with him was a mission. FP had managed to get him out of the car and Into the diner, but he didn’t miss the way his boy kept his head down, he didn’t miss the kids at the fat booth glancing at Jughead and laughing. FP had never wanted to punch someone more than those kids. How dare they make his kid feel more humiliated and ashamed than he already did? Did they get off on that? Did they think that It was fun to make his son suffer even more than he already was? Did they think It was funny being blind, especially at this young of an age. Did they think It was fun? They grabbed their bags to go and ended up going out to the truck and driving home. FP didn’t mind that his burger was a little cold by the time that they got to eat It, he didn’t care that Jughead barely touched the food that he had just paid for. He didn’t care because his chest was swelling with pride for his boy. His boy had gone out for the first time In nearly two weeks today and he was so, so proud of him. It was such a little step, but It was enough to make FP feel a little calmer. He was beaming with pride, and he would’ve been even If his son didn’t make It out of the bed. He would be proud If his son didn’t make It out of the house for another two weeks, because at least his boy was trying, he was getting up and opening his eyes everyday even though his pain was unbearable most of the time. His son was his pride and joy. He loves his son, and there Is no way that he’s going to let his son suffer aloneness throughout this thinking that he’s alone In this. He didn’t want Jughead to feel like he didn’t have a source of comfort from something else other than a blanket or two, he needed his son to know that’s he was here for him and that he wasn’t going anywhere. He was so proud of his boy. It took a lot of weeks, but his boy was actually being able to know where he was going and get up and downstairs easily both at home and at school. Thanks to all of Archie’s help he could read by tracing words with fingers and he started listening to audio books now Instead of paper books. He was back to writing and typing and was even able to draw, paint, and do other types of arts. While Jughead still missed Betty, for five weeks now he has been dating Reggie Mantle. While Jughead didn’t like being alone he found ways to comfort himself when he was alone. The next day after school Jughead trusted Charles enough to let him go to work after dropping him at home. Trusted him enough to wait until their mom got home which would be soon. But as Jughead walked to the kitchen to get something to eat he felt someone grab his right arm.

Jughead: Mom? Is that you?

But no answer; just the person dragging him towards the front door.

Jughead: Dad? Mom? Where are we going? Please say something.

But soon he heard a frantic cry from his mom to “Let go of him!” Causing Jughead to start struggling hard. Then he heard a frightening voice.

Jason: Aw, so, you’re Charles Smith’s mommy

Jughead wanted to curl up In a ball and beg for mercy. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to tear this man apart. He wanted to kill him for what he took from him. But he couldn’t. He was In shock, completely terrified and disturbed by the fact that because of his condition someone could just grab him and he wouldn’t know who. Yes, he got really good at telling people by the feel of their features; both body and face and by their voice. But he could only to the “Tell by touch” thing with people he loved and people he knew for a long time. It came out of nowhere, and Jughead was shocked that he even opened his mouth to say something, but the question had been nagging at him for weeks and he needed to know. He had to have an answer.

Jughead: Why me?! Why did you have to take my sight from me?!

Jason: Your brother was asking for It! He asked for this when he killed my son! The fucking you part was amazing tho-

Charles: You!(Walked Into the house)

Jughead jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice. Jughead must’ve snapped out of whatever trance he was In because he backed away to the corner and slid down to the floor, curling his knees up to his chest. He could actually hear Jason’s smile.

Jason: Charles Smith, It’s been a while since I seen you last. And your baby brother Is still as pretty as ever!

Jughead could hear his brother’s growl, and he heard the telltale sign of a punch being thrown. Soon he heard handcuffs and Jason being dragged away. As Charles left with Jason Alice booked It over to Jughead. The only sounds being Jughead’s labored breathing. He couldn’t catch his breath, and he knew that he was crying. A gentle hand was placed on his right knee.

Alice: Sweetheart, hey, he’s gone, you’re fine. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?

The boy only shook his head to ease his mom’s worrying. With a wet sniffle, he uncurled himself from his position and looked up to his mom for answers that she most likely didn't have. Jughead reached out for his mom after calming himself and realizing that she was actually his mom and Jason was out and going to jail. The man was gone and he was safe again, he was fine and he would be fine. He just needed to calm down. Alice looked him over and brushed his hair away from his eyes, giving him a sad, yet reassuring smile. Part of Alice knew that Jughead had been set back by the Interaction with Jason and that It probably took a toll on him. She knew that she would have to do some reassuring for her son, she would have to make him see that Jason was gone and that It was going to be okay now. Alice’s heart was heavy as she listened to her son sob Into her chest, but she pushed It back and helped her son off of the floor and got him back over to the couch; wrapping the shaking boy In some blankets. It didn’t do much to ease the kid’s mind, but Alice liked to think that It was doing something at least, she could only hope that she was doing the right thing but comforting him. She knows that she has to let Jughead go through some of this on his own, but he just faced off with his rapist and the guy who forever took away his sight and Alice wasn't about to let him hangout down here all alone. They sat In silence. Jughead zoned out quickly, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. 

Jughead: Mom?

His mom hummed, running fingers through his hair and pulling him a little closer to her side.

Alice: Yes honey?

Jughead huffed and snuggled Into his mom’s side, hiding his face In the blankets. He was falling apart and he knew that, but It didn’t mean he wanted his mom to be as well. The fact that his family was so heartbroken over all of this was worse than the nightmares sometimes. 

Jughead: Do you think I’m broken? Like…like I can’t be fixed now that this happened?

Alice sighed and shook her head, pulling her son closer and kissing his head softly.

Alice: You are not broken Jughead. You’re confused and hurting right now, but you’re not broken, you’re going to be okay. It’s going to take some time, but you have so many people with you, and we’re going to help you If you just let us In. We all love you and are so proud of you sweetheart.

Jughead shook his head and let the tears fall down his cheeks, he shifted away from his mom and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. He felt his mom’s worried gaze. Soon a worried FP and Forsythe walked In; hearing what happened from Charles.

Forsythe: Jughead, your dad and I know you have gotten a lot better with using your other senses. But we still wanted you to have this.

A gold Pomeranian dog jumped on Jughead’s lap

FP: Your very own seeing eye dog, already properly trained for you. Plus I know you miss Hot Dog. The Jones family could use another dog around the house.

Jughead sobbed as he held the small dog tightly. That night Jughead fell asleep In his bed listening to the audio book Terror at the Zoo by Peg Kehret. He missed being able to see animals SO MUCH! But at least he had a dog again and he could still feel and hear them. He was plagued with dreams about The Jones family taking a trip to a zoo as his new female dog; Autumn slept on his chest. Autumn, named after one of the seasons that he can now smell and feel; but never see again. A season just like Summer and Spring that he missed being able to see SO MUCH!


End file.
